Give It Back
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali! Kau hanya boleh memberikan coklat padaku saja!"/ Sasuke stress! Bagaimana tidak? Menyaksikan sang kekasih memberikan coklat pada Naruto, Kiba, Sasori dkk bahkan sampai kakashi sensei juga pastilah membuatnya kesal setengah mati./"Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu siapa?"/ dedicated to 100LSFSH/SasuHina Always


"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali? Hyuuga Hinata, kau hanya boleh memberikan coklat valentine padaku saja!"

"Ta-tapi ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Sasuke memandang gusar pada sosok perempuan yang tampak mengkeret di hadapannya. "Memangnya kekasihmu siapa?" Kali ini Sasuke berusaha sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata masih mengkeret.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu memberiku coklat saja. Paham?"

"Ta-tapi a-aku ti-tidak mungkin tega tidak memberikan Na-Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun coklat. La-lagi pula hanya _tomo choco_ saja kok." Hinata tampak berusaha membela dirinya, meski dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan kedua pipi kemerahan yang menggembung bak bakpao.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak peduli coklat seperti apa itu, pokoknya kau hanya perlu memberi coklat padaku saja, titik!" Ujar Sasuke masih bersikeras, dahinya berkerut dalam mengingat raut bahagia Naruto dan Kiba yang menerima coklat dari Hinata pagi tadi. Cih, beraninya mereka.

"_Ha-ha'i_." Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Hinata yang menunduk dalam dengan mata yang hampir berair, Sasuke memang sedikit berlebihan, tetapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal ini terjadi setiap tahun kan? Bayangkan! Bagaimana Sasuke tidak marah kalau sejak SMP bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia harus menyaksikan kekasihnya memberikan coklat pada pria lain? Dan dasar Hinata keras kepala, diberitahu berkali-kalipun tetap saja melakukan hal yang sama, karenanya Sasuke harus sedikit berlebihan kali ini. Sedikit pemberitahuan, walau hanya nama Naruto dan Kiba yang disebutkan, Sasuke tahu yang menerima coklat dari Hinata bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi juga Sasori _senpai_, Kankuro _senpai_, Ukon dan Sakon, Choji, Konohamaru si anak kelas satu dll, bahkan Kakashi _sensei_ juga! Bagaimana Sasuke tidak kesal coba?

Mungkin dia egois, tapi bagaimanapun Hinata adalah miliknya. Cukup dia seorang yang menerima coklat dari Hinata. Yah, walau dia harus sedikit mentolerir pemberian coklat kepada Neji sih.

.

.

.

Srek!

Kedua iris lavender Hinata membulat tatkala Sasuke menghamburkan beberapa kotak coklat di atas mejanya, Hinata ingin bertanya tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa semua kotak coklat itu adalah buatannya yang diberikannya pada Naruto dkk pagi tadi.

"Hn, kau boleh memberikannya pada teman perempuanmu, tapi jangan mereka lagi." Ujar Sasuke langsung.

"Ke-kenapa tidak kau buang saja?" Ujar Hinata cemberut, ia tentu kesal karena Sasuke memaksa Naruto dkk mengembalikan coklat pemberiannya.

"Aku tidak mau membuang coklat buatanmu."

"Kalau begitu habiskan sendiri saja!" Ujar Hinata masih cemberut.

"Hn, coklat ini pasti manis, aku tidak bisa." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan nada cuek, tidak peduli pada raut wajah Hinata yang masih cemberut.

"Aku kembali dulu, _jaa_." Wajah Hinata semakin cemberut kala Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan coklat sebanyak ini?

Brak!

"Hinata-chan!"

"Eh?" Belum pulih dari rasa kesalnya, kini Hinata dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kiba dan Naruto berserta cowok-cowok lainnya dengan tampang yang tidak kalah cemberutnya dengannya.

"Huee, Hinata-chan! Pantat ayammu memaksaku mengembalikan coklat yang kau berikan tadi pagi." Rengek Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menjadi risih karena Naruto sukses membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Benar! Si pantat ayam itu juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, juga mereka!" Tunjuk Kiba pada gerombolan cowok-cowok yang sudah memasang tampang hampir mewek di belakangnya. "Cih, kalau saja dia tidak kaya, tampan, pintar, jago berkelahi dll." Gerutu Kiba.

"A-ano, i-ini co-coklatnya, si-silahkan ambil kembali." Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan raungan para cowok jomblo itu pun langsung saja memberikan kembali tumpukan coklat yang tadi di bawakan oleh Sasuke.

"Hoaaa, _arigatou na,_ Hinata-chan! Kau memang dewi kami! Sayang sekali kau harus menjadi pacar pantat ayam itu." Kiba berujar riang seraya mengambil semua kotak coklat yang ada di atas menja Hinata, kemudian berlalu dari kelas Hinata diiringi dengan kalimat-kalimat pujian untuk Hinata oleh para lelaki yang datang bersamanya.

Hinata mungkin tidak secantik dan sepintar Sakura, atau seseksi Ino dan Karin. Tapi percayalah sejak dulu Hinata telah memiliki penggemar tersendiri. Hatinya yang lembut dan senyumannya yang manis membuatnya memiliki nilai lebih tersendiri, hal yang membuat Sasuke dongkol tiap harinya karena kekasihnya selalu saja menjadi incaran orang asing yang tidak gentar dengannya.

Kiba dkk tidak tahu, bahwa sepasang onyx kelam kini tengah memandangnya kesal. "Hey Naruto, apa kau tidak merasa merinding?"

.

.

.

.

"Sasu- hmmmppph!" Hinata menggeliat berusaha lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke, tidak seperti biasanya kali Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya dengan beringas.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berani melanggar perintahku." Ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Mata Hinata membulat menyadari Sasuke tahu tentang dirinya yang kembali member coklat pada Naruto dkk siang tadi.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Ujar Sasuke kesal. "Pokoknya diam di situ dan biarkan aku menciummu!"

Hinata yang memasang tampang cemberut hanya bisa diam patuh, mengatasi Sasuke yang marah-marah bukanlah keahliannya. Hinata hanya bisa diam sementara Sasuke terus mencium bibirnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Ujar Hinata di sela-sela ciumannya, tidak tahu menahu akibat yang ditimbulkannya karena ulahnya itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit mendelik karena Hinata yang seenaknya berbicara padahal ia lagi menciumnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun pasti menerima banyak coklat dari anak perempuan, iya kan?"

Sasuke mengehentikan aktivitasnya sejenak menyadari perubahan nada suara Hinata, ia menyeringai lebar mendapati kekasihnya itu kini berusaha menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Ya, aku menerimanya. Semuanya sudah habis kumakan." Hoo, sepertinya Sasuke ingin menggoda Hinata.

"Hiks, ja-jadi benar ya? Pa-padahal Sasuke-kun harusnya hanya boleh menerima coklat dariku saja. Hiks…" Oke, wajah Hinata kini semakin cemberut dan memerah akibat menahan tangis.

Pluk.

"Bohong kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya menerima coklat darimu saja. Makanya, jangan sembarangan memberikan coklat pada cowok lain lagi. Aku juga bisa cemburu." Gerutu Sasuke sebal.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sauske yang sudah memerah, senang karena ternyata Sasuke tidak menerima coklat dari perempuan lain, Hinata lantas memeluk Sasuke erat seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku suka Sasuke-kun. Sukaaaa sekali." Hinata berujar riang seraya tersenyum lebar, sedang Sasuke hanya bisa memalingkan wajah akibat kalimat Hinata tersebut.

"Sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Mana coklat untukku?" Sasuke terpaksa melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata dikarenakan waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sasuke tentu tidak mau mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hiashi maupun Neji karena baru keluar dari kamar Hinata setelah tengah malam.

"I-ini, coklat khusus untuk Sasuke-kun." Hinata menyerahkan kotak coklat berukuran sedang pada Sasuke, coklat yang sungguh-sungguh dibuatnya berdasarkan selera Sasuke. Tidak manis dan sedikit pahit.

"Hn, _arigatou na_, Hime. Aku pulang dulu, _jaa_."

Hinata mengantar kepergian Sasuke dengan wajah sumringan. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, valentine kali ini selalu menyenangkan. Tentu saja karena Sasuke yang selalu berada di sisinya. Ini rahasia loh, sebenarnya Hinata bukannya suka memberikan coklat pada Naruto dkk. Siapa juga yang suka kalau harus membuat puluhan coklat di hari valentine? Tapi melihat ekspresi kecemburuan Sasuke tiap kali ia memberikan coklat pada pria lain merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Hinata suka, sangat suka saat Sasuke cemburu berat padanya.

Hoo, ternyata Hinata cukup jahil juga rupanya…

**.**

**.**

_**Give It Back!**_

**.**

**.**

**Standard warning applied**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**SasuHina**

**Romance/ Friendship/Humor**

**DLDR**

**Special for 100LSFSH**

•

•

•

Tok tok tok…

Naruto melangkah kesal menuju pintu depan, remaja satu ini tidak habis pikir siapa gerangan yang bertamu di apartement sempitnya tengah malam begini. Dengan mata yang hampir tertutup pria blonde itupun membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-san."

GLEK.

"U-U-U-U-Uchiha Sa-Sas-"

"Sasuke."

"Gyaaaa! A-a-apa yang kau inginkan? Pergi! Hus… hus!"

"Ck, kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

"A-aku tidak tahu, sumpah. Pergi sana, hus!"

"Dasar dobe. Cepat kembalikan coklat yang tadi kau ambil dari Hinata!"

"Huaa! Co-coklat yang mana? Ka-kau sudah mengambilnya siang tadi."

"Ck, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Dobe! Cepat kembalikan!"

"Huaa! Ba-baik, ta-tapi coklatnya sudah kumakan."

"!"

"…"

"…"

"?"

"Hn, muntahkan."

"Heeee?!"

.

.

.

.

**END**

Arrgghhh?! Apa ini? #baca ulang

Drable –sedikit panjang- spesial for event 100 LSFSH ^^

Gk nyangka bakal banyak kegiatan meski liburan, hope u like aja walau mungkin mengecewakan soalnya aku gk pandai humor Q-Q.


End file.
